Tamaki and Kyoya in the land of Oooooh
by Modern ugliness
Summary: Tamaki forces Kyoya to play a board game only to be sucked into the world of Ooooh, where they find Jake and Fin and help them to steal back Jakes mojo from the ice King.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, I have a surprise for you," Tamaki's voice beamed off the walls of the music room, Kyoya looked up from his laptop at him, he was caring a large box and placed it on the ground in front me with a thud.

On the top of the box, it had the words 'Adventure time' written in bold gold writing. Kyoya looked from the box to Tamaki, who had a large smile on his face.

"Tamaki, do you plan on explaining anytime soon?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

"It's a board game," he told me excitedly. "Haruhi told me about it, I want to try."

"I'm busy Tamaki, go play with twins," he dismissed, turning back to his laptop.

"It's a two player game," he whined and closed Kyoyas' laptop. "I can't play with them both."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but sat on the ground anyway, Tamaki smiled proudly as he sat on the other side of the box.

"How do we play?" Kyoya asked taking the lid off and staring down at a blue, white and yellow orb in the middle of the box.

"The instructions are on the inside of the lid," he said in a thinking tone, holding the box up in front of his friends face.

They took half an hour to read the instructions, before they began to play.

"Do you want to be the person or the dog?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya in return shrugged. "I want to be the dog!" He chucked the human to the other boy.

They took turns back and forth and Kyoya was instantly bored, though Tamaki on the other hand was staring intently at it.

On Tamaki's fourth turn of throwing the dice, music began to play.

When the music ended, Kyoya and Tamaki had disappeared into the multi coloured orb.

They landed on grass, up in the sky the sun shone brightly, though they were shaded from most the suns harmful rays by leaves.

Kyoya stood taking in the new surroundings; as far as he could gather they were on the outskirts of a forest, standing in front of a house fashioned like a tree.

"Mother, where are we?" I looked down at Tamaki's bewildered face.

"I don't know."

"Well I suppose we should see if anyone is home," Tamaki said, as though he was taking charge of the situation, he knock on the door.

A few moments later, a boy in blue wearing a strange white hat answered the door with a yellow dog, walking on all fours, close behind.

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm Fin, and this is Jake, can we help you?"

"Well yes, you start by telling us where we are," Kyoya replied in a rather monotone voice.

"You're in the land of oooooh," the dog told them, much to their surprise and shock.

"Are you lost or something?" Fin chirped in, always one to help someone in need.

"Mother did the dog just speak?" Tamaki asked Kyoya in a low voice.

"It would seem so," he replied to his dim-witted friend. "It would also seem that we are a long way from the academy."

"Academy…?" Jake asked together. "What academy?"

"Yeah, and did he just call you 'mother'?" Fin added.

"The academy where we attend high school," Kyoya said. "As for Tamaki; he is just a retard."

"Mother; why must you be so cruel to Daddy?!" Tamaki wailed his arms flailing as he ran around like a headless chicken.

"We would help you get home," Fin mumbled. "But we're having some problems of our own right now."

"What kind of problems?" Tamaki asked, kneeling in front of them.

"Well see, the ice king has stolen Jakes' mojo, so now we need to go on an adventure to get it back," Fin explained.

"Mother we must help them," Tamaki gasped, turning to his friend and standing in one solid movement.

"Oh no," Kyoya groaned turning his head towards the ground.

A/N: I ran out of time and well I really wanted to post this today so it's going to be a two-part story, leave a review and let me know what you thought of the first half.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to help us," Fin asked.

"Ah ha," Tamaki bent in front of him, nodding his head.

"We can't," Kyoya told nobody in particular. "We need to find a way home."

"We'll help you get home," Jake said, apparently all for getting help from the two teens. "Just help us get my mojo back."

"What is mojo?" Kyoya asked. "And who exactly is the 'ice king'?"

"Come inside we will explain everything," said Fin, walking into his tree house.

Fin sat at the table, followed closely behind by Jake and then Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Well see the ice king is our enemy, his always trying to steal princesses to force them to marry him, and we save them," Fin explained. "He stole Jake's mojo so he could attract the princesses easier, and now we can't stop him because we don't have his mojo!"

"He steals princesses!" Tamaki shouted, shooting to his feet, eyes wide. "That's horrible! Mother, we cannot let the princesses be stolen! Now we have them! Daddy orders you to help them!"

Kyoya stared at him a moment before sighing, "Very well, Tamaki. We shall help them. What does the mojo look like?"

"It a blue spinning orb," Jake stated.

"Like the one on in the game?" Kyoya asked himself.

"What game?" Fin asked.

"We were playing a board game, board games are a commoner's thing that my precious Haruhi told me about and well it had a blue spinning orb in the center of the board, which we were sucked into and we landed outside of your house," Tamaki explained rather quickly.

The quartet talked for the rest of the night, deciding that it would be better for them to have an early start on reclaiming Jake's mojo.

The foursome was now standing inside the ice kings living room, looking for Jake's mojo.

Tamaki saw noticed something glinting from another room and went to inspect it. The glinting object was a door handle and on the door was a sign that read: 'Privet, Do not enter!' in bold letters.

"Hey, I think I found something," Tamaki called out to the others.

The other three came over while Tamaki was testing the doorknob expecting it to be locked, but it turned easily. He pushed the door open, peering inside at the dimly lit room, there were three hallways leading out of the empty room.

"Which one do we go through?" asked the blonde that was the first to enter the room.

"I don't know," his black headed friend responded.

"The right," Jake muttered, walking towards the right hallway, his best friend and the two teens following behind. "I can sense it."

They walked down to the hallway to another empty room, though this one was not empty for long, as zombie penguins began to crawl out of the earth floor.

Jake and Fin got into a fighting stance as Kyoya began to back away and Tamaki feeble kicked them away in a panic. Jake tripped and stumbled through the fight as he did not have his mojo and had to be saved a number of times by Fin. When the fight was over and the zombie penguins were concurred, Fin was exhausted from having to protect all three of them.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Jake looked around the, once again, empty room, but there wasn't really anything to look at except another door, which when they attempted to open discovered was locked.

"There seems to be a riddle carved into it," observed Kyoya in a neutral tone.

"Maybe if we solve it the door will open," Fin suggested from his place on the floor. "What does it say?"

"I am born in the day; I die at night and travel in a constant circle. Who am I?" Tamaki read aloud, he Fin and Jake frowned, but Kyoya smirked.

"Well that's easy, really quiet pathetic," he insulted the riddle before explaining the answer. "The sun rises in the morning and sets at night, they can be considered a kind of death, but the answer cannot be the sun, because it doesn't move. The answer is Ra, the ancient Egyptian sun god, who travels through gates representing the times of day only to start from the beginning the next day."

When Kyoya explanation ended the door opened revealing a glowing orb in the center of the large room, but of course, nothing can be that simple as there were a number of traps around it.

"I could stretch past them," the yellow dog told them.

Kyoya put his hand up and said, "I wouldn't if I were you. There are traps on the wall to see." He pointed at the circles on the wall.

"How do we get past?" Fin mussed, examining the room. He noticed that there was a ramp around the room, at a second level, and two bridges that crossed over each other at the center of the room, in the middle of the crossover was a switch. "Maybe that switch, up there, turns the traps off. Jake could you stretch me up to the ramp and I'll turn it off?"

"Of course I can," he replied, with no argument from the teens, he walked into the room and stretching upwards with Fin on his head. Fin climbed off and onto the narrow wood, making his way to the switch, almost falling quite a few times. He finally reached the switch and turned it off. Electricity shot out of the ground and surrounded him as, at the same moment, flames shoot out the wall beneath him, before it all died away.

With the traps detonated, the others continued into the room, Tamaki and Kyoya going straight to the orb while Jake stopped to get Fin down.

All three glared at the orb, before Jake finally picked it up, pressing it to his stomach, it went in with little resistance. When the orb had disappeared inside Jake a new orb appeared, music playing and once more Tamaki and Kyoya were sucked inside, landing back, safely into music room #3.

A/N: So did you guys like my jamunji inspired story? Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own no characters, I barely own the plot…in fact I think that the mojo thing is actually an episode, and I don't own the traps either (I got them from sims 3 world adventure). However, I did make up that riddle all by myself and that was the most important part of the story, right?


End file.
